swrp_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ct-1877
Background CT-1877, nicknamed "Blacknife", was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, and served as a Shadow Trooper during the Clone Wars, and through to the Rise of the Empire. Early Life Like all of his brothers, Blacknife was created and trained on Kamino as part of the Grand Army of the Republic. He immediately displayed marksmanship, creativity, and independence greater than normal clones, but lacked the natural mind of a leader, which prevented him from being picked to be trained as a clone commander. He was, however, selected to become a part of the clone shadow troopers. Once his training was complete, he became just one of thousands of other clones that would take part in the first Battle of Geonosis, which would end up being the first of many battles during the 3 year period known as the Clone Wars. Republic Service For the first part of his life after Geonosis, Blacknife served under Marshal Commander "Blindside", and General "Starstriker". After Starstriker was killed on an unnamed planet while attempting to snuff out a small CIS outpost, Blacknife returned to Coruscant, falling under the command of Senior General Alfonso Marz, who had taken over General Starstriker's role following his death. As the war progressed, Blacknife took part in some of the most dangerous black ops that the Republic had to offer including sabotaging a separatist outpost on the planet of Rendili, and sneaking aboard a Lucrehulk-class Battleship, killing a CIS commander present on the vessel, and then sabotaging it in preparation for a Republic invasion of Mygeeto. Eventually, Senior General Marz would disappear into parts unknown, and Blacknife would be brought back to Coruscant, assisting Blindside as needed. This significantly lowered the amount of combat Blacknife saw, but also allowed him to see another side of the war, one that changed his way of thinking, and allowed Blacknife to gain some understanding as to why the Republic was so desperate to defend what it had. Blacknife would meet another Shadow Trooper while serving with Blindside. Blacknife and the Shadow Trooper 2nd Lieutenant known as "Granix" became quick friends, despite the differences in their personalities. Blacknife, Blindside, and Granix would serve together in multiple Black Ops as the Clone Wars raged on, with short stints on the far side Coruscant base. Order 66, and Imperial Service Blacknife was with Blindside and Granix when Chancellor Palpatine sent out Order 66 to clones across the galaxy. Despite all 3 of the clones feeling quite uneasy about the order, they followed it, tracking down a small group of jedi that fled the jedi temple during the attack on the temple by the newly dubbed Darth Vader, and the 501st legion. The shadow troopers were able to successfully kill the fleeing jedi, and reported back to Vader before he prepared for his mission to Mustafar, to wipe out the remaining leaders of the Separatist Alliance. After the fall of the Republic was complete, and the Empire had been formed, Blacknife and Granix were both transferred to the 501st Legion, more commonly known as Vader's Fist by this point, and continued to serve with their brothers as the Empire put a stranglehold on the galaxy. The pair of former shadow troopers were part of some of the empire's greatest victories, assisting in the assassination of the Queen of Naboo when it was discovered that her and her administration were concealing fugitive jedi, and were part of the 501st's assault on the wookiee home world of Kashyyyk, where Vader would discover a young boy who would become his apprentice, and later would help create the rebel alliance that would eventually lead to the empire's destruction. As time progressed, the accelerated aging process that all of the Jango Fett clones were subjected to took its toll, and Blacknife, as well as Granix, were moved from active combat roles to the role of trainers, assisting the empire with preparing their non-clone soldiers for their duty of serving the Empire. Personality and Traits Blacknife was a clone that preferred to keep even the most serious moments light-hearted, and was known to enjoy making jokes whenever the opportunity arose, even if it was in the middle of battle. He also displayed a more casual sense of discipline, not always showing full respect to superior officers, without coming off as brash or cocky. Despite these traits, Blacknife had a great deal of respect for his brothers, and took their safety seriously. In addition, he also attempted to do what was morally right whenever he could, which led to him questioning whether or not Order 66 should've been called for or not, and also made the clone very uncomfortable during his service to the empire, when he was often ordered to execute surrendered opponents to the empire, an action which he disagreed with, and carried out solely to keep himself out of harm's way, knowing what would happen if he disobeyed a direct order from Darth Vader. Equipment During his time as a shadow trooper, he wore the black and grey armor and helmet provided to the shadow troopers, equipped with a cloaking device, as well as a DC15S blaster carbine, as well as thermal detonators and droid poppers. Category:Republic Category:Imperial Category:Clone Category:Character